


Sick Twisted Lust

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Rape, Smut, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/f/n) has been running from Leon, her brother. After reading a entry he wants to defile her. But, Leon wants what he wants. Hence going after his dear little sister! :D





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/f/n)'s P.O.V -

(Y/f/n) had been running for what seemed like weeks. Going off the grid from anything that may have traced her. After seeing in detail info her brother lusted after her only. And saying that Ada was wrong for trying to get his mind elsewhere. It was when she discovered he had killed her. And why he had done it was cause she threatened to kill.

She had forced herself deep into hiding. Not having everything she had needed. But, It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for this very reason. To flee from Leon forever. Luckily, She made sure she had untraceable money and ton of it. To survive on so little.

"Will that be all for you miss?" asked a fragile old lady to her.

"Yes that should be it for me!" said (Y/f/n) to her.

She had made it to her hide out. Laying down and taking a nap. Being so wound up tight and really sleep deprived. Again another sacrifice for running away from her sick brother. Having the very fantasy of eating her cunt out til it was swollen and gushing. It made her so sick to her stomach. Brother's were meant to protect there sister's, not this. Weeks ago she had ripped the tracker from her body and ran away quickly.

She was currently in Turkey and in a nice sized city. By the very next day she'd be leaving for Australia and after that South America. Having to keep moving around now.

Leon's P.O.V - 

Leon was thinking his sweet little sister was out on a mission. That was what everybody told him. And he was utterly happy that she was helping him out with this all. Made him and his huge cock swell with joy. He wanted so badly to defile his sister. The many time's he was angry with the guy's that got her love. He wanted that and more.

Leon knew that there wasn't anything wrong with fucking his sister. They were both human and could do this. He could finger her from behind as they were killing B.O.W's. Or lick her while they attended meetings for missions. And fill her tummy with his cum. And maybe grow a family with her. Make her be by his side forever and never let go.

"Hunnigan, Any further info on how (Y/f/n) is doing?" asked Leon tersely.

"Sir, She is doing quite well. She is wrapping up a mission in Africa. But, Is going to another mission to London soon." said Hunnigan.

"Tell me when she comes back. I have some great news for her. Exciting big news!" said Leon.

"Will do, Mr. Kennedy!" said Hunnigan.

Leon was setting up the prefect place to raise a family. She would breed his kids in her. And, He'd spoil her with countless hour's of sex. He'd lay the world at her feet from him. But weeks had gone by and no more news from Hunnigan about his sister (Y/f/n). It was driving him a bit crazy. They were calling him to report for a mission in Australia. He only hoped that when he returned she'd be back. And to the safety of his arm's.

The Story - 

(Y/n) was relaxing in solitude away from the threat of her brother. It had been a good six or so month's away from that pervert. Getting back to her place and washing up. Trudging up and having fun in Australia for once. That was until she saw what looked like a B.O.W.. Luckily enough she was always packing. Hazard of her job with the BSAA. It was easy enough taking down the fucking ugly creature. Feeling good in her skill set.

Leon saw a lady singlehandedly take down a B.O.W.. And looking like his sweet sister. But, This person had firy dark red hair with dark blue streaks. And definantly not the clothes his sister would dare to wear. But, Curiosity got the better and called out.

(Y/f/n)'s blood ran cold as she heard her brother's voice. Taking off away as fast as her feet could carry her. Luckily Ada taught her to get away fast. And that was what she did. With the gift of lifting up and away. Luckily she was able to get away from Leon.

"Whomever that was I will find you and teach you a lesson!" said Leon angrily.

Leon got out his communicator for the BSAA. He needed answer's and he wanted it.

"Hunnigan, What in the hell is going on? Is there another agent here?" asked Leon.

"Not that I know of, Mr. Kennedy. But, I will look into it right away!" said Hunnigan.

He wasn't very pleased with that very answer. But, He was going to take it anyway now.

(Y/f/n) had started to quickly pack her belongings. Knowing she'd have to flee and quickly. If Leon was here only trouble wasn't too far away. And that scared her to death. No way was she allowing him anywhere near her. No matter how much she wanted rest. Once she looked over the whole place to see if she missed anything, she left fast. 

Leon was on the hunt down the lady with BSAA skill set's. No way he'd allow that to fly. He saw the same hair a few paces in front of him. Following her as she was walking. A bit too fast for it to go unnoticed. But it certainly drew him to chase the lady down now. Seeing her turn a corner a bit too sharply. And into a alley of all places to flee into.

She knew she was being followed by someone. And she knew how to lose them. Drawing out her propelling gun and taking off. Looking down and seeing Leon looking around. Running right into Chris Redflied of all people. This wasn't happening today.

"Look I know why you are running. Here is enough cash to get through the next few years. Be careful with how much you spend. Now get the fuck away. Run!" said Chris.

She knew Chris was being honest with her. Taking off and away from that area. Chris wasn't happy that Leon was after his sister. It was sick and twisted in his own mind. Leon a moment came hurdling into the safehouse with anger. And already knew as to why. Leon wasn't totally happy about losing a chase with the lady with odd hair.

(Y/f/n) had made it safely away from Leon. And to where her contact was sure to be. It was Helena of all people. Not even Leon was aware Helena was there helping (Y/f/n).

"It took you long enough to get here. Kept me waiting long enough. There is private jet to get you away!" said Helena.

"Yeah well I had trouble getting here!" said (Y/f/n) tiredly.

Leon was going to the pier to find some peace. And he saw his partner Helena talking to somebody. He was tired of these games and walked there way. Helena was looking really scared for (Y/f/n).

Feeling his hands on her shoulder's firmly. Fear rushed up her spine from his touch.

"Now that I have found you. After all the fuss of finding you killing my kill. Who are you?" asked Leon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on a darker path. Hold tight, It's going to get rocky and brutal. You've been warned! :D

"Now that I have found you. After all the fuss of finding you killing my kill. Who are you?" asked Leon.

(Y/f/n) had fear race up her body from being touched. Helena looked at the horror that had befallen her friend. Leon was tired of all the silence and turned the lady around. It was his sister (Y/f/n) in disguise. Leon pulled his sister into a deep hug. Leon could now finally fuck into his sister now long and hard.

"You know how much I missed you? Your all I thought about for all these long weeks. Your beautiful all dolled up, sweetie!" said Leon.

She couldn't bare to hear anymore of this. Pulling out the sedative and injected him with it. Helena saw what she did and gave her the go ahead to flee. She took off as far as her feet could take her away now. Leon woke up several hours later on dizzy. Wondering if what he saw was a figment of his imagination.

"It looks like you took a nasty fall. Bumped your head pretty hard. You okay over there?" asked Chris.

"Yeah I will be fine. I could've sworn I saw my sister. Guess I hit my head harder than I imagined!" said Leon.

(Y/f/n) was safely on a plane in a new disguise. To be safe if he remembered her. Tears had left her in her fear if her own damn brother found her. She knew damn well she wasn't going to let him get that close ever again. Getting up from her seat as the plane touched down in South America and fleeing.

Helena and Chris had a duty to protect (Y/f/n) Kennedy. They knew how sick Leon was about his sister. The thing's he wanted to do to her. Made them sick to there stomach. Vowing to keep Leon very busy. Even roping Hunnigan into giving him false leads. Making up for the fact she knew and wasn't going to tell Leon S. Kennedy where his sister was at. They were going to do that until she felt safe and okay. They were the only one's that knew where she was at. And having surveillance on her to make sure.

Leon was pretty sure after a few weeks more he was being lied to. And he knew they were keeping him away from his own flesh and blood. That only served him to get both frustrated and volatile in this too. If they were going to play this game. Then he could outsmart them just as much while they were at it. He found that she was in Canada helping a family with an outbreak. Leaving to that location quickly. Only this time he wasn't going to back down. And he was set on making her his wife at all costs now.

(Y/f/n) was knee deep in an t- virus outbreak in Canada. Hearing last that she was safe to stay there. It was a real big relief on her. And this family was helping her as much as she was helping them all out. She was just laying down on the cot they gave her. Falling asleep quickly after getting the family safe. Not knowing of the horror that was just outside of her door. Leaving her not only fragile, but weak now.

"Look at you dear sweet little sister looking so frail. I will have you mine. Forever!" said Leon as he snuck into her tiny room. 

Leon had sedated her and dragged her with him. Getting someplace isolated and vacant. He had his work cut out for him. Preparing this just day's ago for her. It was all they'd need and for a long while. Hours had gone by and she was finally starting to wake. Seeing that she was tied to the bed of red silk. Looking around the room and seeing her brother. And looking at her with dark lust in them deeply.

"Sister I missed you so much. You've been gone so long from my sight. Leaving me like that in Australia. That wasn't so nice of you. But, I forgive you cause I love you!" said Leon sinisterly.

"Look Leon I know what it is what you want of me. You must realize it is sick. If you leave me alone..I will forget this all happened. We must separate our lives!" said (Y/f/n) sadly to Leon.

"I can't let you go, sister. You must realize that nobody can or ever will love you like I do. Nobody will make you feel as good as I will. There is a profound bond between us!" said Leon harshly to her.

"I can never prevail myself to love a monster, like you. My feelings of love belong to another that isn't you. He has made me feel tons worth of love!" said (Y/f/n) to Leon.

Leon for the first time felt rage and hostility brew in him. That a man that wasn't him got her love. He was going to get the bottom of this. Squash whatever that man was to her and he make her feel it.

"Who is the man that is so much more important than me? The one that has your love!" said Leon.

At that very moment came Albert Wesker child Jake Muller came striding in with Helena and Chris. Jake had rushed over to his fiancé with love. Leon for the first time was utterly baffled by this all.

"My love, I am here to save you from him. Has he touched you? I need to know!" said Jake to (Y/f/n).

She shook her head No and got free. Jake took her outside where other BSAA agents were to take them to safety. She saw the stuff she had in her tiny room was on the helicopter. Jake saw his fiancé hold him. Leon was being towed away by Helena and Chris for an arrest. Leon sure looked pissed off now. He was so close to getting it all and to have it ripped from him. He was hell bent on having his sister. With a very dark promise he vowed to have her soon. Even if he has kill everyone to do to get (Y/f/n).

Months flew by and (Y/f/n) was hearing different agents were being killed. And it tore her deeply hearing Chris Redflied was killed in action. Then not too much later it was Helena Harper dead now. Jake could see the unease in his love of these murders. (Y/f/n) knew it was her brother coming for her. And this time the help of her friends weren't going to be here. Hearing that Hunnigan was suspiciously killed. Panick was seizing her up in both terror and revulsion. That this was her brother's doing now.

Leon was sure he got everyone he meant to kill. And it was only a matter of time for his plan. Deep seated lust clouded his mind. Nobody was going to stop him from taking what was rightfully his no less. All he had to take care of was Jake Muller from (Y/f/n), his sister. And then she would realize there was no escaping him. And then he'd take what was rightfully his for the taking. He was a real evil shit.

"Hold on (Y/f/n), Your just confused on what it is you want. I'm going to set all of this right again. And, You will want someone that'll know to take care of you better. You will see soon enough!" thought Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough choice's come with bigger sin's. This one is the biggest one. Suffering wasn't ever suppose to be meant to occur. Hazards of living life!

(Y/f/n) had snuck out of the BSAA to travel to somebody she never wanted near her. It was going to cost her almost everything. Hours traveling by rode hurt her that much. Albert was there to greet her with an evil smile. Almost tempting her more evil urges.

"I know pretty much why your here. But you know what we talked about last time. Are you ready to turn like me?" asked Albert full of mirth.

A single tear fell from her eye's for this. She wasn't going to be human anymore. It was a cost she was willing to face. Albert had his team all ready for her transformation into evil. Stripping from the clothes she had on. Leaving her only in her bra and undies now. Strapping her to the gurney and pumping her full of the stuff Albert had in his system.

"I'm surprised you came to me just now. Letting your friends to die. But now you'll be able to take care of your pesky brother for me!" said Albert.

Albert was looking at her writhing around on the gurney. Seeing her whole body take it all in. To him this was the most beautiful he had ever seen her be. It was not too much longer she had passed out cold. Now was the waiting game for her to wake up. Hours had gone by and he saw her hand start to twitch. And see her raise up to look around.

He saw her skin go more firmer, her eye's were a dark purple in full ,and her hair was more sleeker and soft looking. Seeing her move around fast like him. She looked at him with both confusion and then slowly recognition. Going to stand in front of him in respect.

(Y/f/n) felt very different from that of any human. She was no longer one or ever will be. The sense's she had were sharpened and infinite. Knowing whom she was obvious too. Going over to Albert with an understanding. And need to be taught to handle this no less. Day's went by non-stop as he taught her everything. She grew to understand him.

"I think you have everything you will need to know. You've done so well. Now go!" said Albert to her.

She had gone back to the BSAA to Jake. Jake saw the difference in her appearance. It scared him not knowing what had happened to her. But, Hearing her voice was the same with an edge. Jake hated what may have occurred to her. But, If he knew one thing about her. It was there was always a reason to her madness. This was one now.

"Jake I don't want you to be scared of me. Now there is only person I am after. He needs to pay for what he has done. Don't follow me to where I go!" said (Y/f/n) softly.

She had on a pure white leather corset with matching pants. Leaving a little stomach to peak out to tempt to fuck into her. But, He was waiting for them to be married for that. And the reddish brown leather high heel boots. It completed the look she had going. Pulling him and laying a fierce kiss. Leaving him breathless at how her make up was.

(Y/f/n) had packed very lightly to where she was going. Having heard word that Leon was in Ireland by the agent having taken over Hunnigan's place. Leon was going to be a very dead man walking. Landing near to where he was sure to be and staking him out.

Leon was in Ireland to get ready to claim his dear sister. He was just so ready to have her. Have her underneath him begging him to fill her. To see her quake with desire. Seeing her come undone with his touch. Marrying her and giving her the kids she had wanted. But, He knew for the past few day's he was being followed by something going way to fast for his eye's. Knowing it couldn't have been Albert Wesker. He was dead and gone now. Getting to where he was laying low til he massacred everyone for (Y/f/n).

(Y/f/n) was in his room and searching for thing's to keep him busy. Until she felt a gun in her lower back. Smelling his rich musky man scent with liquor that clung to him too.

"You must be Albert's new squeeze? Looking like what he'd fuck. Answer me!" said Leon.

"How very daring of you to say? But I thought I was only yours. Yours to fuck!" said (Y/f/n) in an evil inconsiderate way.

Leon turned her around and saw what it is she became. It horrified him to be seeing her this way. Made him mad that someone had done this to her. He'd figure it all out soon.

"What Leon? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost. This is all your fault!" said (Y/f/n).

"Who did this to you? I need to know this now. I'm going to kill them!" said Leon harshly.

"Yeah well, I'm really not at liberty to discuss that with you. Your a nobody, a punkbitch. Guessing you can't fuck something that isn't human!" said (Y/f/n) to Leon roughly so.

Leon was thrown back into the wall behind him. And had a hand around his neck. Sedating him and cuffing him to the wall. A huge team of BSAA agents towed him away. Heading back to the BSAA for more judgement. And being tortured for any info.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire is set and ready to explode. Two beings being heated is sure to get fight's going. But not in the conventional way.

(Y/f/n) hated the fact that her sick brother was here. Wishing she could be anywhere but the BSAA HQ. But, They were questioning every little thing the both of them ever did together. Having them in separate room's on different ends on different floor's securely. The BSAA were trying to find a cure for her. But, They couldn't pierce her skin for a sample. And (Y/f/n), She wasn't wanting a cure in fear of her brother would escape.

Jake stood by the lady he loves with everything in him. He was really proud of she was able to bring her own brother down. And it was well deserved after all the hell Leon did. Jake knew however that his love was hiding something. And it was hurting her now too. But he was going to wait til she was ready to tell him. That was his own promise to own. He didn't need to wait long as they both lay in bed together in safety and love.

"Jake, Can I have a word with you? There is something I must tell you!" said (Y/f/n).

Jake turned them both to have eye to eye contact. He knew this was important now.

"Jake, Me and my brother always had a really strong bond. He would shower me with both care and devotion. Til I realized too late where it was really going. I was only about thirteen or so as he was 17. He raped me while we were alone in our house. Our parents were away for the week. He waited only a day before he attacked me. And a few years later I ran away from him. It was the best option at the time. Until, I realized I was being followed. Low and behold it was Leon with Chris Redflied to recruit me to the BSAA!" said (Y/f/n).

Jake realized how very sick and depraved Leon truly was. It was no wonder she was sent on the many mission's she was sent on. But happy she was marrying him soon. Jake held onto her as she sobbed into him. He was going to protect her from Leon. That asshole was finished scaring her. He looked down and saw her asleep in his embrace.

"My Darling, I'm here now to protect you from the asshole that haunts you!" said jake softly to her.

Leon was really getting annoyed with being in a cell. He would be able to get out easily. It wasn't very fun having thing's easy. Liking the challenge of a fight and winning too. He knew he would get her under him soon. It was just a matter of time and place no less. (Y/f/n) was so close to him and yet she tricked him. Sedating him like that was his turn on. Little bitch was sure to get it soon enough. And if he failed he'd kill her for it.

(Y/f/n) was working out trying to silence the confusion in her head. Her mind and heart worn torn in two. It made no sense to her why this was happening to her of all people. Her mind was spinning with how turned on she was by her brother wanting her this way. Having the memory of his cock filling her up with his warm cum and getting pregnant. But her heart was screaming at her that Jake was in love with her and her to him. And that she wanted kids and a family with this man. To live her life with him only.

"(Y/f/n), I want you to know it is okay. You are safe here at the BSAA. Leon is locked away in cell several stories below. And plus your getting married soon!" said Claire.

"How can you say that to me? I am the reason your brother is dead. He died protecting me and that is MY fault!" sobbed (Y/f/n) to Claire.

"Yes that is all sadly true. But me knowing Chris he did the right thing. Your brother is sick son of a bitch. And my brother did you a service since you both were best friends. And friends in this fucked up world are a dime a dozen!" said Claire to her.

"Yeah well I need to finish up. Do you want to join me in a run? And then I can take us out to eat!" said (Y/f/n).

They both got in a few miles worth of a run. Hitting the shower's and meeting up for a brunch. As soon as they were done they hit up a movie. Having a good laugh and smiles. (Y/f/n) had just used the restroom late at night. She had gotten word that Claire and Jake headed out on mission not too far off. Leaving her alone in there quarters at BSAA HQ. Sleep came to her quickly and when she woke up to find herself held by Leon.

"Look you right now, lil sis. You look so good nude as can be. I will have that pink tiny pussy!" said Leon. 

(Y/f/n) had noticed she was nude and tied down. Leon had stripped off all of his clothes. She felt him stab his huge girth in her wet cunt. Hearing the lewd squelching sounds of there sexes colliding with much force. She knew her cunt was sure to be bruised after all of this. That her cunt was to be nothing but his afterwards forever.

"Leon you need to leave me alone. You can't keep fucking me like this. It is so gross!" said (Y/f/n).

"Yes it is gross and disgusting. But you are suppose to be mine. Not Jake's!" Sneered Leon.

Leon rubbed his thumb over her swollen nub. Seeing her so blissed out and under his control. Feeling her silky walls clenching around his girth. Seeing her cum soak his cock with her tasty cum. Nobody would ever have her after this. Leon was loving the way she was passed out cold from the brutal fucking he gave her. Shooting his hot cum deep in her stomach. Looking forward to having his sweet sister give him his first kid. It all was going to be his forever. Untying her from the bed and licking away the mess between her sensitive folds. Hearing her whimper from the overstimulation he gave her.


	5. The Choas Managing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing but the chain's that weild you powerless. Til the moment you surrender. Things will never be the same. In the end indifference stands true! :D

Leon had after having the best sex he has ever had with (Y/f/n) had taken off. She was his and he now wouldn't stop at what had happened. So he stole her that very night. He had gotten off the grid to his hide out. Laying what soon would be his very own wife. Too many years had gone by denying what he wanted. And all he wanted was his sister to himself. Too many thing's had gotten in his way. But he had gotten rid of them all.

(Y/f/n) had woken up in nice looking room with Leon. Fear was laced in her body now. Remembering how her brother had snuck into her and the room she shared with Jake. It finally dawned on her she was trapped. There wasn't anymore cards she had to play. She was doomed to obey her older brother Leon. Leon would force her to marry him.

"Leon I think I finally understand now. Wasn't suppose to live without you. But how can you love me now? I am not human anymore, a monster!" said (Y/f/n) bitterly to Leon.

"Well I am monster for loving my sister. You have no ideal how bad you've been. But I forgive you for it. You weren't thinking too clear!" said Leon to her.

She got up from the warmth of the bed. Padding over to her brother Leon. Sitting on his lap and looking at him. Knowing the only thing that was going to save her was marry.

"Leon all I want now is to marry my flesh and blood. And that is you!" said (Y/f/n) firmly.

"I am so glad that you do, Darling. We can go get married today. There is somebody that is coming soon. And after that we will be finally husband and wife!" said Leon to her.

She saw that there was a really eloquent white corset wedding dress. It was in her size too and it had a zipper on the side. And a pair of white suede heels to match the dress. Leon had his tux right next to her dress. Agony rippled deep in her that she was going to marry a man that wasn't Jake. Jake was the love of her life and forever would be too.

"You have two hours to get ready. There is some lady stuff to get pretty. And then we must be off. Then we will be officially married!" said Leon to her.

So she took the next hour to shower off and get all dolled up. Putting on light baby blue eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara. Painting her pouty lips in deep red lipstick. She saw that there weren't any undergarments to put on. Meaning only one thing he wasn't going to want to wait to fuck her. She wanted to cry but didn't want to ruin her face. Putting on her white wedding dress and heels. Putting on some perfume.

Leon had already showered off and was in his tux by the time she was putting her hair in light curls. It made his cock twitch something painful. He wanted to bury himself in her again and again. But he was going to wait til they were married and off to the next destination. It would be there final destination as both husband and wife together.

"Leon, I am ready when you are. I will finally be all your's. Nobody else's!" said (Y/f/n).

Leon and (Y/f/n) had met the man that was suppose to marry them. They went to an chapel where they were married and headed off. Leon couldn't keep the smile off of his face. His own sweet darling sister was his only. Having no plans to lose her to another.

(Y/f/n) hated having to say I Do to Leon. But she knew she had to buy for time. Time was the only thing that was killing her. It made no sense to her that she was slowly to resent her own brother. Wasn't she suppose to love him no matter what shit happened.

"Now that we are now married. What do you wanna do? I personally want to fucking breed you full of kid's. To see you swell with my offspring!" said Leon to her harshly.

"Well I would like you to step off. Leon you will never learn, will you? I could kill you!" said Albert to Leon hatefully.

Hope had finally ebbed it's way into her heart. Albert had found her and was going to help. Albert wasn't something to mess around with any day. He was a known terrorist.

"(Y/f/n) I am going to get you safe. You are done living your life in fear. Sensed where you were and had to come. And with back up to boot!" said Albert to her.

Umbrella soldier's, mercenaries ,and even the BSAA agents had came. They surrounded the both of them in a circle. She was totally shocked so many of the faces she had helped came to help her out. Jake had came out from behind what she was told dead best friends and even Ada Wong. Chris Redflied and Helena Harper were all there now.

"Leon I suggest you hand over my fiancé. Or you will be gunned down. This is your last chance!" said Jake to Leon sternly.

Leon wasn't one to back down from a fight. He grabbed onto (Y/f/n) with a mad haste for control. Nobody was going to take her from him. Even if he had to kill her here now.

"If I can't have her ever. Well neither will you, Jakey. She was suppose to be for me!" said Leon.

Leon had shot her in her head and saw her dead in the street. Then He had shot himself in his head too. Leon and (Y/f/n) Kennedy were both dead and never to come back ever. 

But Albert had something to bring her back to life. He was going to use it on himself. It was crucial that (Y/f/n) have it. He didn't want his son to be unhappy, like he was. He had injected the serum into her. The waiting game was going to be most painful to be. Hour's had turned slowly into day's. Day's went into weeks to have to be waiting now. Six month's had finally caught up with them both. And she had woken so slowly now.

"Hey (Y/f/n), It's nice to see you finally up. You've been out for some time. Half a year to be precise!" said Albert to her.

Jake came over to hold the love of his life. Seeing that she was out of it. Albert told them all this would happen. Albert wasn't going to be taken away. Since he did a good deed and brought down Leon S. Kennedy for good.  Jake and (Y/f/n) didn't want to wait anymore for them to wedded in matrimony. There wedding was both simple and perfect. Albert was just happy that his son had a loving wife to hold onto now.

"Albert I been wanting to say thank you for saving me. Saving me from a bad fucked up future. But I want you to know you can move on!" said (Y/f/n) to Albert softly.

Albert did something he hasn't done since the love of his life died. He gave her a hug the she was going to remember forever. And she hugged him back just the same. Jake was happy that she got on so good with his dad. That his dad risked coming out of hiding to help him out. To save the women he was going to love for the rest of his life.

Five Very Long Years later were spent both on bliss and adventure. Jake and (Y/f/n) were hearing news that she was atleast two months pregnant. Jake was all too very pleased with this news. That the lady of his dreams was having there first child no less. Jake and (Y/f/n) were sitting down eating lunch. When the news blared on so quickly.

"There has been a terrorist named Leon S. Kennedy here ruining a small village. Giving out demands to see and obtain a lady named (Y/f/n) Kennedy. If they don't get her then the village will be demolished. That is all that we have at the moment!" said The news anchor.

Ballant grief was making her sick that her brother was still alive. And wanting her no less. That this village was held up for her. Jake hated seeing the fear go over his wife. It had taken years for her to get over her past. And now it was thrust into there face's. It was the only thing that was ebbing it's way in her head and heart. Her brother was back!


	6. Not Daring Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news going on about Leon being alive. A shock to you clearly as day. The BSAA tries to come up with a plan to stop him. But is proving to be exceedingly difficult.

(Y/n) was now two and half weeks pregnant with Jake's child. Hearing the news wonder where (Y/n) was at? Or if she ever was going to help? It hurt her to hear all of this. That village's were being torn down and people were fleeing. Albert saw her stress.

"This is all of my fault now. My brother is hell bent on having me his. It's been this way for years!" sobbed (Y/n).

"You aren't to blame for your brother's sick desires!" said Albert to her.

"Well I need to go lay down now. The baby is finally allowing me. Night guys!" said (Y/n).

Jake was just coming from a mission close to where Leon had been. It was to gather Intel on where he was to be next. Coming to see his pregnant wife sleeping away now. 

"Jake, I wonder if you could help me out?" asked Albert to Jake sternly.

"I really want to fuck into my wife. Leave me be now. I am tired!" said Jake to Albert.

Jake made sure his father left him be. Getting out of his clothes and getting in bed. Feeling his wife's wet pussy and knowing what she wanted. She rolled onto her back.

"I've been waiting for you all damn week, mister. Care to remind me which is more important..... Me or the job you work? Cause I think I am!" said (Y/n) playfully.

Jake eased himself into her sloppy wet cunt. Loving how amazingly tight she was. It was he had missed and craved to have. (Y/n) enjoyed having her husband like this. Reminding him what was always going to be his. Jake was so in love with his wife. It truly showed in the way he fucked into her. Reminding him that she was in love with him. Hours went by and they were really tired and relaxed. Falling to sleep quickly so.

Albert wanted to kill his son for lack of obeying him. Wanted to lure him away and have his very pregnant young wife. But he was focused on her like a prize for him only now. It mattered very little to him. But, He was going to have (Y/n) all to himself one day soon. Leon was just getting in his fucking way. But, He'd take him out too with little fuss.

(Y/n) had stayed at the BSAA for another week and a half. Having heard enough of Leon was doing to small villages. Sneaking out in the dead of night with her gear only. Having left a note for everyone to read in the meeting room one. Tears left her eye's as she fueled up a helicopter and took off in it. Flying to where Leon was sure to be now.

Leon wasn't very tolerant of his sister making him wait. But, He knew she was on her way. Felt the dull warm ache in lower abdomen area. From where she tried to pry him off of her. It felt so nice having buried himself deep in his sweet sister's tiny pussy. It was like heaven and eating his favorite food. But also the sweet necter of her ladycum.

"Leon come out wherever you are. We need to fucking talk. No bullshit either!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) saw Leon come out of dusty room full of his most valued weapons. And most sinful of toys he would use on her. If given the chances he was sure to receive no less.

"I have a deal I want to run by you. If you are willing to hear what I have to say!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

Leon saw her head off to his roof. He always wanted to fuck her on top of a roof. It was his special little kink. One he was sure to indulge himself with the love of his life now.

"I am going to have you give me a two days head start. Somebody will come to you tomorrow with the first hint of where I took off to. And if you catch me with'in the week....I will be yours forever. But if you don't find me then you never get me! Deal?" said (Y/n) to Leon.

Leon liked how she came up with hide and seek games. It was another thing he'd teach her to do while fucking her. And he was going to fill her well and good forever by him.

"I will take those odds on one term. And you must obey it. I get to fuck you pregnant!" said Leon.

 


	7. Negative Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing only provokes envy with desire. But when the wolf is set loose. Nobody is ready for what lays ahead. Better brace yourself cause all hell breaks loose!

Leon sat on his bed wondering when the next hint was. He had been chasing you for a few days. His cock was aching to be in his sister's hot cunt. Knowing he wanted you to have his child. Seeing how you taste any different or how you feel around him. He knew he wanted you only. Nobody would ever be good enough for him to be with. Only his sister knew how to deal with him. To set him on the right path right now.

(Y/f/n) had just sent out the next clue would be. Hoping he wouldn't get this one either. But she knew by now he was smart. And would find her in twelve hours from when it got to him. She already had a six hour head start. Which was good enough for her. She was currently in Cairo and laying low. Which she was trained and really good at it too.

Leon had gotten her next hint and was already there. He was just outside where she was at. And he felt his stomach clench knowing he was going to be fucking her silly ass. Filling her up full of his warm cum. See her swell from breeding her til she got pregnant of his kids. He was his sister's husband and would be fantastic father too.

"I am so glad that he hasn't yet to find me...." said (Y/f/n) to Jake over her cellphone.

Just then her door was opened and she saw her brother. Having his bags in his left hand and cock in his right hand. Looking up in utter fury and fear from him there now.

"Jake I need some rest before I start the next hint. Talk to you later!" said (Y/f/n) firmly.

She got off the cellphone and put it on the nightstand. Leon looked down at his beautiful little sister looking ready for his thick meat. Looking at her brother in disgust and defeat. Knowing she was going to have to give it up. Leon had shut the door and dropped his bag. Walking over to his sweet little sister and relieved to see his wife still.

"You give a good chase and all. But I was already here on a hunch you'd be here. And low and behold you were. Man I missed my wonderful wife's pussy!" said Leon huskily.

"You are a sick and depraved shit. But you did win and you get me now. Will not dare run from you ever again. You've proven to me that I can't!" said (Y/f/n) to Leon smugly.

Leon had taken his wife's face in his hands softly. And smoothly gave her a heated kiss she would never forget. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his cock leaking too. Running a hand up and down on it and seeing precum coming out and flowing out.

"It looks like you've become quite needy for me. Wanting to ruin and breed me full of your warm cum. All this chasing has gotten me all hot and bothered!" said (Y/f/n) hotly.

(Y/f/n) had started to shed off her clothing. Leon was following her in getting nude as can be. Ready to dive his head between her beautiful smooth legs. To taste her delicious cunt he was sure she had on her. She got on the bed on her back no less now.

"You look so divine as my dirty little angel. Knowing your all mine now. Man I have missed this with you!" said Leon boldly.

Leon had gotten his first lick to her swollen clit. Loving how fragrantly sinful she tasted. It just served to turn him on that much more. Holding her hips down as he ate her alive.

"It was like your meant to be mine. Nobody deserves you, only me. Can't be with anyone else now, darling wife!" said Leon seductively so.

She felt his wet slippery hot tongue lap up her so well. Hating how her brother knew where to lick her. Feeling how right his tongue felt on her most sensitive area of her body. Letting all of her boundaries be crossed in this most sinful taboo act of love. 

Leon knew she was slowly coming around to his ways. It showed in the way she forced more of his tongue on her. The little whimpers in her desperation to find her release. It made his cock hard knowing it was him making do these things. That he was bringing her to her orgasm. Feeling her sweet necter hit his mouth. Him drinking her cum and moaning rather lewdly. He wasn't ever going to give this up ever. She was his forever.

"You taste so sweet and delicious, darling. Don't leave ever again! Please!" said Leon.

He while saying those words to her impaled himself in (Y/f/n). Hearing his wife sob from her overstimulated cunt. Having had eaten her til she was swollen and frail now.

"Look at how gorgeous you look on me. The way you look so ready to break. Even though I haven't done much!" snarled Leon heatedly.

Leon felt her walls spasm on him and felt her cum on him. God he wasn't ever going to stop fucking his dear little sister and wife. She held on so hard on his girth and firmly. Rubbing her in all the spots that made her wept. Shushing her up wehen she tried to get too loud. But secretly loving how much that turned him on that much more. Rubbing her swollen clit again. And seeing her fall into another orgasm from him.

"Leon you better finish off now. I can't possibly do any more. Hurry!" said (Y/f/n) tiredly.

Leon had flipped her on all fours and start hammering deep in her warm worn out cunt. Feeling her falling yet again into a blissful orgasm. That pushed him to finish off and cram her full of his warm cum. Locking it all up with a plug he had gotten for this too. Looking over to see his beautifully fucked out sister and wife like this. Pulling her in and them falling asleep heavily so. Knowing she was staying by his side this time now.

 


	8. Begging Hearts of Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never really go the way you want. Neither soul or mind have it. But maybe a devious one to take action. Better buckle up for a tough endeavour.

Leon looked at his wife's swollen belly. And realized it wasn't his child in her. Knew right away that she was pregnant with Jake's child. Not anymore since he was claiming the kid his. Like he already claimed his sister his wife too. They were his only now forever.

"Leon I know you were looking at my stomach. Told you I am not leaving you. Decided that all that fuss was for nothing. You are mine and I don't share!" said (Y/f/n) to him.

"Well that is good you came to that realization. Better sooner than later!" said Leon smugly.

She pulled Leon's mouth to her aching core. Leon went to work to please her. Licking the sweet tang that was her cunt. Leon knew he was lucky to gave her his now. (Y/f/n) knew she felt half guilty for this. But her cunt wanted what it wanted. And it wanted her damn fucking brother. No matter how sick and depraved it was. She was his now too.

"Damn sis, I knew you'd warm up to me and this. You are going nowhere!" said Leon.

Leon felt how tiny her cunt was after all the pounding. Loving how his tongue paved up her nectar. How he crammed his fingers deep in her tiny snatch. Working her over to her orgasm. Hearing her scream from the oversensitivity and whimpering pathetically.

"Leon, I love you so very much with all of me. I am so sorry I was bad!" sobbed (Y/f/n).

Leon pulled her to his firm chest and held her. Seeing her shaking from her error now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for anymore. You were confused on what it was you wanted. Now you know and are better for it!" said Leon.

Leon felt her pull herself from his embrace. Holding Leon's cock in her tiny hands and started to stroke it. Seeing precum leak from the tip profusely. Licking it up like a little kitten with milk. Savouring the pure taste of his desire and how his cock fit into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down to get it started. Then swirling her tongue all over his stiff rod. 

"You are doing so fucking good sucking me off, wife!" snarled Leon to her huskily so.

She started to suck more into her pouty mouth. Loving the way his cock was made for her. Feeling him shot his warm white liquor deep in her mouth. Drinking every little bit that spilled from him. Leon was shaking from such an thrilling blow job he ever had.

They layed in bed for a few more hours and left. Going to there next location off the grid. Leon was in pure adoration of his beloved wife. And the way she helkd her swelling stomach grow. He couldn't wait to be a father to his beautiful sister wife. He was only set on making sure that she was happy and safely by him. (Y/f/n) looked at Leon with her devotion to her handsome brother husband. The way he showed he was the top alpha and one to be proud of. It made her heart hurt that she had betrayed Jake. But she had to find a way to buy time. Time was killing her slowly and that hurt her way worst. When all she wanted was to be in his arm's and fuck her in all the ways she wants.

Albert was seeing both (Y/f/n) and Leon Kennedy trying to flee on a shitty train. He was just going to have to stop this. She was had gone off the grid for what was weeks. It was a true pity that she was always making the sacrifices. All in the name of taming her wild beast of a brother. He wasn't sure if that was really driving her to these actions. But he was going to stop this shit right now. Making sure that Leon was kept on a leash.

 


	9. Far Too Gone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is time to either lose what you love most. Or go home packing away your sin. This wasn't always meant to be. Guessing things aren't always set in stone.

Leon held his sweet sister at an angle that hit her sweet spot dead on. Hearing the wet lewd sucking noises there most intimate places were making. Feeling the way they fit so well. Pounding away at her like a desperate animal in heat for his sister. Loving how they fucked without much care in the world. Leon knew one thing was that he wasn't ever letting go of his wife. Nobody would tear them away from the other no more.

(Y/f/n) held onto the railing in there small apartment for dear life. Feeling her walls rapidly fucking her husband. With all her running away from this very sinful act of love. Although very taboo in nature to be this delectable. Feeling Leon rubbing her pink pearl with rough strokes. Uttering the dirty things she was to him only. Feeling her world shatter from being trapped to this lunatic of a brother/husband.

"Look at you right now, lil cumprincess. Mine to ruin to the fullest!" said Leon to her.

She felt the evidence of her own debauchery. Soaking the sheets with all there bodily fluids. She couldn't help it anymore and came screaming. Screaming so loud that she passed out cold. Leon helkd her in place as he railed her til he shot his cum in her.

"Awwe I wore out my pathetic sister. Too bad she isn't pregnant yet. Fix that soon enough!" thought Leon with menace.

She knew she was bound to be showing soon enough. She was going to have to find a way out. And soon cause she was running out of time. More than anything she wanted Jake in these sad loser moments. To remind that good was still a thing in the world. It made her upset that Leon was able to defy death. Kinda like she was able to sadly so.

Albert saw her on the balcony looking down at the street sad. He hated to his future daughter in law this wrappedf around the mercy at her sick brother. He was trying to come up with a plan to help her out. Even if it was the last thing he ever did for her.

(Y/f/n) felt like she was being watched. Turning her weak little body to see Albert Wesker looking at her with worry and unwanted want for her. She knew what all these men wanted of her. She was deemed the most wanted of all females. When the BSAA had a poll of hottest females she was always on top. No matter what she did to sway the votes. 

"I want to be free and safe. Help me!" said (Y/f/n) silently to Albert by mouthing it.

"I will help you and your unborn!" said Albert back to her.

She felt arms wrap around her waist. And knew it was her husband wanting her again. But she turned around in his arms and smiled. Leon picked her up and closed the balcony doors and layer her down. Loving how sweet and yet wicked she looked to him.


End file.
